Elune's Sisters
by Amiito
Summary: The story of Elune's Sisters is about two young girls becoming sisters by marriage, their bond slowly grows throughout the story and they will go through crazy adventures with each other they will need each other side by side to win the game of life.
1. Chapter 1

**Elune's Sisters **

**Chapter 1:**

**Marriage Forever**

"**Elune be praised! Elune be praised! You two young girls Shintara and Eveeta are now sisters!" The High Priestess shouted. "Sisters by marriage I claim, it is wonderful for two different races be joined together! Night Elf and Draenei!" She continued to shout.**

**Really mixing cultures wasn't approved of but one of them was getting married so she had to preach these words.**

**The two young girls stared at each other thinking "Who is she?" but, said nothing.**

**The festival roared with shouting and screaming tears of joy and laughs. Marriage was a huge thing to happen in the Night Elf society. **

**Neither one of the young girls really knew what was going on, for both Shintara and Eveeta were but only four years of age.**

**The festival grew long and tiring especially for a four year old, Eveeta finally couldn't take it she laid beside a tree and fell asleep. Eveeta being a young Priest she had to be proper, respectful and stand tall, Priests were praised for how rare they were, how valuable they were; they had to behave correctly and master perfection in their arts of healing and reviving the dead.**

**Shintara being a young Druid she was rather hyper, and did not like naps. You could tell her "Go to bed!" She would stay up, you could tell her "Stay up" She would fall asleep; Shintara just liked to be naughty. This was just her animal spirits she was a wild child. When Shintara was born her parents were confused when they found out about her animal aspirations that existed about her, The aspects of the Druid spirit were new to the Night Elves; it had only been about them for a few hundred years. Not many Races had this gift only two the Tauren and the Nigh Elves, They had proven themselves worthy to the Druid Spirits, and so they granted them the gift of the Druid. This was a very complicated aspect to carry on the **

**2**

**art of taking shape of the druid animal spirits was relatively difficult these forms granted you different abilities that were quite useful throughout the Druid life.**

**Although this time, Shintara had no orders and was quite bored Shintara looked at Eveeta sleeping beneath the tree and thought maybe she would join her. That was another aspect of the Druid they loved to bond and were very social. She sat down near Eveeta and slowly drifted off to sleep. **

**Priests were almost the very opposite they more quiet and shy, they prefer more silence then rocking around about, being hyper. It was very stressful for a child, because you couldn't really be well, just a kid. **

**People wondered why two different races were mixing, why did they fall in love, why are they marrying? Eveeta's father had married Shintara's mother. Eveeta's family, especially her father was quite wealthy very wealthy indeed. Although back in their old planet Draenor the family was poor, but when the crash happened they still had pieces of items that other races found valuable the alien technology was just a few dollars back in Draenor but on Azeroth sold for thousands. Some of the Draenei took advantage of their foolishness and sold those items and evidently, made billions. **

**The truth is Eveeta's parents did not divorce but, the mother was weak before the crash Eveeta had just been born; Eveeta's mother didn't land so horribly but was too weak to take the fall and had died. **

**Shintara's mother divorced her husband for personal reasons and after that became a lower class citizen. But Shintara's mother just had gotten married to one of the richest people around, had probably just became the top of the food chain. **

**Shintara woke up to a pleasant smell, it triggered her senses. She rolled out of bed and followed the scent, it led to the outside. Shintara opened the door and only to see Eveeta cooking. Shintara sat down by the pot that Eveeta was cooking in she stared into the pot wondering what was in it, she almost scowled at the sight of it. "What…is that?" said while trying not to be rude. **

**Eveeta got a bit red just knowing that Shintara thought it was disgusting looking. 'It…it's made out of herbs from Draenor…its soup." Eveeta said in a quiet voice. **

"**Ok..." Shintara said with the same disgusted face and stood up to walk away.**

**3**

"**Wait! Please do not walk away I know I'm not a good cook and I know it looks awful but…please just try it my mommy made it once and it was…good…" Eveeta said with a soft voice and saddened expression. **

**Shintara looked at Eveeta with a curious face and sat down slowly. "Where is your mommy?" Shintara asked.**

"**Daddy said that the spirits called her to the heavens, and that I will not be able to see her but she will still be there for me whenever I need her." **

**Eveeta's father couldn't really explain the concept of death to a four year old so he explained it in the most delicate way he could. **

**Shintara knew what she was saying her face turned dark and thought for a moment, A few months back she overheard a fight between her father and mother and it only revealed the truth to being called to the heavens; the only word that rung in her head was death. What Shintara's parents did not understand is that Druids learn quickly and every word Shintara picked up she learned the meaning. **

**Shintara reached her hand out too Eveeta and stood up, this was a new beginning for Shintara and Eveeta another key to understanding each other; for they will have to do this quite often or they will never make it in the long run. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The Gift Of Friendship **

**Eveeta had always been the shy quiet type and for that one reason she did not have any friends. But Shintara was eager to know more about this knew sister and wanted to be friend her, and nothing would get in way now nothing.**

"**Friends? Just friends… Everyone needs a friend or someone in their life or it will just get harder…" Shintara said. **

**Eveeta eyes glimmered for many reasons the thought of a friend and curiosity, as the word Friends played in her head like a broken record she stared at Shintara. Then nodded and said **

"**Yes friends." **

**Shintara smiled showing her teeth, then bent down and gently poked the tip of one of her fingers in the soup that looked like some type of toxic waste and smelled like rotting fungus and tasted it; Her taste buds went wild.**

"**Never such thing that tasted like this" Shintara said. **

"**Do you like it?" Eveeta asked. **

**It got quiet… Eveeta's assumed since Shintara wasn't answering it was not that tasteful, Eveeta's face drooped and right when she was about to close the bin of soup Shintara snatched it from Eveeta as quick as a lightning bolt and said **

"**No, it…..it's delicious! Fantastic!" And held the bind up and chugged it down. **

**Eveeta smiled and shed a tear, but at the same time laughed slightly at the sight of it. Shintara wiped her mouth and smiled too.**

**For now they are just starting to just understand each other but they will need much more understanding of each other and life to roll the dice in the right direction. **


End file.
